


i’ve dreamed of a romantic movie (but your love always makes my palms sweaty)

by sinnamonwithspice



Series: dumb [1]
Category: Free!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Omegaverse, and other oc ships, coffee shop AU, side Taekook - Freeform, side makoharu, side sourin - Freeform, side yoonminseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonwithspice/pseuds/sinnamonwithspice
Summary: when nagisa saw the hot glasses guy, he didn't think his thirst would go this fara.k.a the beginning of the free! and bts crossover that no-one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> everyone's secondary genders:
> 
> nagisa - omega  
> rei - beta  
> haruka - beta  
> makoto - omega  
> sousuke - alpha  
> rin - beta  
> kisumi - alpha  
> gou - beta
> 
> jin - omega  
> yoongi - omega  
> hoseok - alpha  
> namjoon - alpha  
> jimin - beta  
> taehyung - beta  
> jeongguk - beta
> 
> minei - omega  
> trisha - alpha  
> mimi - omega  
> ieva - beta

"oh my god, chim, who's that hot guy??"  
jimin looked over at nagisa who was urgently whispering to him.

"which hot guy? there's loads here today. jin-hyung? my cute boyfriends? the glasses? makoto?"

nagisa raised an eyebrow at jimin.  
"i know jin and your 'cute boyfriends'. i was talking about the glasses. i've never seen him before, but he's with makoto, and i don't know whether they're together! i need info, pronto!"

nagisa looked like he was about to cry.

jimin shrugged.  
"all i know is that his name is rei. i served his drink, remember?"

nagisa groaned.  
"when will my deprived eyes ever see such beauty again?"  
then he screamed.

 

"oh, i'm so sorry. i didn't mean to scare you. may i have a glass of water?"  
'rei' looked hesitantly at the bright red nagisa.

nagisa's eyes widened.  
"oh, yup, yeah, sure. be right back!!"  
then walked into a wall.

he laughed nervously.  
"whoops, wrong door!"

jimin gave him a look.  
"nagisa, you do realise you can get him a glass of water from behind the counter?"

 

 

after rei had been given a glass of water successfully, nagisa collapsed onto the counter

"hot people are difficult to deal with."

jimin shrugged.  
"i can handle both my boyfriends just fine, you should be able to tone down the thirst for one hot guy."

"yeah, but you spend loads of time with them."

"that doesn't change the fact that they're hot though."

 

nagisa huffed and crossed his arms.  
"you know what? fuck you chim, i'm gonna get his number."

"ooohh, you gonna go ask him out with your powers of persuasion?"

"nah, i'm gonna slide into his life via my connection with makoto."


End file.
